


Cheering for the Other Team

by lizwuzthere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Sierra the Decepticon Sympathizer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/lizwuzthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra loves being a cheerleader, but nowadays she's a little preoccupied with her new after school hobby: working with the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering for the Other Team

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra and Tomoko (the name we gave to Sierra's asian friend) as Decepticon human allies is an AU that I've enjoyed quite a bit, and it's a shame I haven't written more of it.  
> This is just a very very short drabble for now, but I expect to add to it in the future and hopefully even rewrite some episodes using this AU.

Sierra found herself resenting going to cheer practice sometimes.

Not that she didn't like it. She had always loved the excitement of competing and the sense of fellowship from being on a team- putting your life in their hands… it was incredible. That was what drew her to it in the first place. She still felt that on some level, but not as much since she'd started up her  _new_  after school activity. She got that feeling _there_ way more than she did here in cheerleading.

…Regardless, she was still the cheer captain. And  _this_  team was relying on her. She wasn't about to shirk that duty.

"No no! Carly- you're supposed to be helping with the transition on that move.  _Verity_ is the spotter. And Mikaela, you're not tucking enough on that toss. In fact, you were ALL sloppy on that last run. How are we gonna make regionals if we have trouble with our basic routine? We're better than this! Come on, girls!"

"Girls?"

"Oh, sorry Jimmy. Force of habit… But still! I can't let you go after such a mediocre performance!" Sierra hopped off the field mats and hurried over to the bleachers to pick up the box of pom poms. "So we're gonna run through the dance routine before practice is over."

This was met with a unanimous groan from the team, but they slowly started towards her to claim their pom poms. Sierra was just as unhappy with having to stay; it was already starting to get dark… Just as the first one was about to reach her, she was startled by a loud honking. Sierra looked over to the parking lot across the practice field and a smile lit up her face.

"Uh… y'know what, guys?" She shoved the box into the nearest girl's arms, "I'm gonna let you off easy today… but tomorrow you'd better shape up! Clean up the field, I've gotta run!" With that she took off running across the field, grabbing the arm of her friend Tomoko and dragging her along.

Now  _this_  was that feeling she loved! She didn't even bother with finding the gate; she was too excited. Rather, she vaulted over the fence and hurried up to the red aston martin that was waiting for her.

"Hey Knockout! You in a rush or something?" the driver's side door popped open for her.

"Well, we've got an assignment that you 'cheerleaders' could be very helpful with."

Tomoko slipped into the passenger seat. "Where's Breakdown?"

"He's already there waiting for us." Knockout shifted into reverse, pulled out of his parking space, and sped off through the empty parking lot. "See, there's this museum-"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Gould](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481672) by [ramblingfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingfangirl/pseuds/ramblingfangirl)




End file.
